The Boy with Orange Eyes
by Inferno's Child
Summary: William Tang is a 50-year-old vampire stuck in his 15-year-old body. Join him as he ventures into his after life and discovers that vampires can indeed love one another, even in a coven like the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed through the wide halls. It was the only sound you can really hear at this time at night, considering all the "creatures of the dark" are still up. Felix was no exception as he casually escorted a boy through said halls. While the older vampire looked straight ahead, the younger one looked around in child-like wonder at the large marble columns, high ceilings and even the small, circular windows high on the walls.

He accidentally bumped into Felix as they stopped in front of a large door. It was so big, it nearly reached the ceiling, yet the tall vampire was able to push it open no sweat. The boy wasn't surprised, though.

The door creaked loudly to his sensitive ears. He was guided right into the grand throne room. It was an extremely large space. _Bet you could play baseball here and you won't break a single thing..._, he thought to himself. He took a look around; great detail on the carvings on the wall, small windows just like the ones outside, and three black, velvet chairs made to look like thrones - currently occupied by what he thought were the "kings".

"What do you think of the castle?" the one in the middle - Aro - asked. His hands were folded neatly on his lap as he leaned on one part of his chair, looking very smug and comfortable.

"It's a pretty nice place" he replied softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets

"That's all you have to say?"

"Well I'm sure I have nothing else to say"

Aro smirked. He stood up and walked toward him, laying a hand on his arm.

"Interesting" he whispered, going through his thoughts and memories. He let go and clasped his hands in front of his face "Just so you know, we've tried playing baseball here... You're right" he smiled

The boy laughed sheepishly and looked away. That was when he noticed the two other vampires standing next to the throne, watching him. From what he can tell, they were twins - fraternal twins; a boy and a girl. His thoughts were momentarily interrupted when Aro spoke to him again.

"I don't believe everyone here knows your name. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

He looked at him, pushing him slightly so he was at the center. He looked at the two other vampires still sitting down on the seats, then to the twins. They looked like they were boring holes into his forehead.

"My name's William Tang" he said in his smoothest voice, "But you can call me Will"

"So this was the boy you were bragging about, Aro" the white-haired man - Caius - said, approaching his friend. He observed William carefully and took note of his thin but lean frame under his white shirt and denim pants. "However, I don't see what there is to be proud about" he smirked

"Oh Caius, you underestimate the boy too much! William, would you care to show them exactly what you are capable of?"

William nodded and took a deep breath. He knew he didn't need one; just a force of habit. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again, slightly widening them. Suddenly, everything and everyone in the room felt light and started to float up. William slowly lifted his arms up and watched them all get lifted off the ground. Aro smiled and remained calm, trusting in the boy's mastery of the power. Meanwhile, Caius, Marcus (who seemed very disinterested at first) and the twins were slightly in panic. They were definitely not used to the feeling of being high in the air. Jumping long distances maybe, but not actually flying. It was against their will too so they weren't sure what to expect.

After a few moments, they stopped moving up and stayed in that spot in the air for a while. William scanned the entire room with his dark orange eyes, smiling at his accomplishment. He'd done things like this before, but nonetheless, he was satisfied with what he's doing right now. Soon enough, the young vampire decided to bring everyone back down. He relaxed his arms and soon, the immortal beings were back on Earth.

"Impressive" Alec, one of the twins, said with a smirk. "It's certainly different" whispered to his sister Jane, who did not really seem all that impressed.

Aro ruffled William's wavy, black locks as he explained his discovery, "I found him at a forest nearby just trying to practice his telekinetic ability. His power is very unique!"

"He doesn't seem very special to me" Jane muttered out of jealousy. She hated it when others - humans or vampires - grabbed Aro's attention.

William caught her little outburst and felt offended. He frowned at her, taunting her without even thinking of the words before they came out of his mouth

"Oh, and like you can do anything better?"

She was offended by this as well. _I ought to teach him a damn lesson_, she thought, scowling at him.

"Big mistake, William" Alec whispered as he watched the newbie writhe in pain.

The painful sensation of prickling fire was torture to him and he just wanted it to stop. He could not see the flames, but he felt them deep inside him and it hurt so much. He let out a series of strained screams as fell to the ground, stuck in a fetal position. He tried lifting up his head and saw the blurred vision of the girl causing him pain. After a few moments, he saw another figure approach her; her brother. Suddenly, the heat ceased and he just lied there, slumped and breathing heavily.

"Though rule number one is 'obey vampire laws', rule two is 'do not anger my sister'" the male twin said, rubbing his sister's back to calm her down

William attempted to stand up. He slightly lost his balance as he got to his feet, but he managed to stand upright again. _This could be more interesting than I thought_, he wondered with a half-smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here" Demetri stopped in front of a brown, oak door.

William accidentally bumped into him in the process, again not looking at where he is going. The tracker looked down at him and raised an eyebrow

"Sorry. I've suddenly acquired this habit of bumping into people" he apologized with a sheepish smile

Demetri just rolled his eyes and opened the door, leading into a small room. "This will be your private quarters" he announced

William observed the 5x5 meter long room. There wasn't much to look at though since there was only a table facing a very small window, a maroon spinning chair (the kind you see at offices) and a small bookshelf nailed to the wall with only 3 books hanging above a small bed. A small, incandescent light bulb lit up the room with a dark yellow glow.

"If there's anything you need, just ask" the brunette said before leaving him alone

The young one sat on the chair and spun around for a while before using his powers to grab a random book from the shelf. Once it was in his hands, he read the summary at the back. Just from that, he was able to tell what the book's title was.

"Dracula? Read it" he mumbled to himself, setting the book on the table. He took another one and this time it was about a group of little girls on their 'journey' on becoming 'little women'.

_I've read this one too...unfortunately_, he thought as he set that one aside as well. Finally, the last book was off the shelf and in front of him. This time, the book was rather unfamiliar to him._Must be new._

He took it in his hands and silently read the title

"The Alchemist"

The cover was a picture of a desert, seemingly in the middle of a sandstorm, with the silhouette of a castle. He opened it up and started to read it until Alec suddenly intruded his room.

"Oh, so you guys don't respect privacy either?" he asked the trespasser in annoyance

"Sorry. We're all just very used to just suddenly going in each other's rooms" the brunette explained, "And I just wanted to get to know our new recruit better"

"I see. Come in anyway"

Alec accepted the invitation and quietly sat on the bed.

"Why is there a bed here? We don't sleep" William inquired

"There's one in everyone's rooms. Other people occupied this castle before we did, you know? And I don't think the people would brush it off if a hundred beds just suddenly appeared behind the castle" the other said, grazing his hand softly over the dark red covers, "We don't sleep but we do rest"

"Mhmm..."

There was a long silence while William decided to go back to reading his book, his orange eyes scanning over each word. Speaking of his orange eyes, Alec suddenly got curious about them. He knew only of two eye colors vampires had: Burgundy red and honey-brown yellow. Yet this vampire right here had dark orange eyes that looked like a heavy, flowing cough syrup. He grew a little uncomfortable just looking at them while the other was absorbed in his book. You can imagine his annoyance when he was interrupted again.

"Why are your eyes orange?" Alec asked in a curious tone

William sighed and set the book aside after taking note of the page. He thought this was gonna be long talk.

"I'm not very picky with my diet. I've mostly been feeding on humans my first 5 years as a vampire. Eventually, though, I came across some covens who drank animal blood. Tried some and decided it wasn't so bad, but I didn't stop drinking from humans. They were good even though they tasted filthy sometimes. When I came here and remembered your laws about not feeding in Volterra, I pursued animal blood again" he told him, seeing that the red-eyed boy was truly listening to his story

"Well, you'll be tasting more humans while you're here. We're fed once a day" Alec said with a smile, revealing his sharp canines

"Once a day usually isn't enough for me. So if you don't find me around the castle, I might be out hunting for some animals"

"Not satisfied with feeding off of hundreds of tourists everyday?"

"I'm a vampire with insatiable hunger. Think of me as that kid who always eats but never becomes fat" William chuckled at his analogy. Alec laughed as well

William opened his mouth to speak but closed his mouth again. He stared at the floor for a while before deciding to speak again, "By the way, I don't think you ever told me your name"

"Oh sorry. That was rude of me. I'm Alec" he said, extending his hand over. William accepted it and firmly shook it

"What's your sister's name?"

"Jane. She can be quite...temperamental so I suggest you don't tick her off"

"I see. So if that's her power, what's yours?"

"I'll show you"

Alec stood up, his hands laid in front of him. He concentrated for a while and soon, a black mist appeared from his hands. William could feel the mist creep up on him, and soon, he felt like he was in an empty space, or more like, he couldn't feel it. One by one, his senses were slowly being cut off. He couldn't smell, see, hear, feel or even taste the venom in his mouth. He fell off his chair. Alec noticed this and dispelled his power immediately, rushing over to the black-haired boy.

"Are you alright?" he asked. William coughed a little, breathed in deeply and rubbed his eyes.

"That felt terrible! Or...it didn't" he said, blinking rapidly

"Sorry" Alec muttered

"It's fine"

William cleaned himself up and sat back down, shaking his head a little, "So your sister can inflict pain on others, while you can...cut off...another's senses"

"Right. And your power is telekinesis. I must admit, it's quite impressive"

"Thanks. A bit of practice was all it took to pull off that little trick"

Alec pulled a half-smile. They continued talking about it and started throwing topics at one another; from the history of the time periods they were born in to the latest gossip in the vampire world. It was a very interesting conversation nonetheless. They really enjoyed each other's company and decided to become friends. It was almost daybreak but they continued sharing stories

"There was one time when I got my hand stuck in a-" Alec started, but didn't manage to finish when Jane suddenly interrupted

"Aro is requesting for our presence" she said. She took a long, hard look at William, who stared back at her. Despite what happened earlier, hate wasn't on their minds. It was more of a mix between anger and annoyance toward one another. The blonde broke contact and glanced at her brother instead, "We wouldn't want to keep him waiting" and with that, she rushed out the door.

William continued to stare at the empty space where Jane was until Alec shook his shoulder. "Come, Aro isn't much of the patient type"

The other nodded and stood up. They both rushed out and found their way into the throne room, both of them pushing open the doors.

Aro smiled as the two of them entered, with Jane just in front of them, "Ah, children. I'm glad you can come. I have a simple mission for you"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mission?" William asked, raising an eyebrow, "A mission on my first day?"

"Yes, but it will not take place until later tonight" Aro explained. He was standing in the middle of the room in front of the children, his hands clasped together like always.

"It's rare that he gives us missions on our own, so let's just savor it" Alec whispered to the other young male. He nodded and listened once more to the Volturi leader.

"There will be a ball tonight. Quite an extravagant one, as a matter of fact" Aro explained, spreading out his arms to express his point, "And there will be a vampire present, other than you three. A criminal, to be precise. I want you three to subdue him and bring him to me for his punishment"

"But why us? Why not anyone else?" William questioned. Alec nudged him a bit, thinking that questioning him was stupid. Nonetheless, Aro answered his question without a hint of annoyance

"I've already sent Felix and Demetri on another mission to capture another vampire. Since you are the most competent ones currently available, I have chosen you for this mission. There's an immense number of newborns this year and they've gone rampant. We want to settle them and punish them and their creators as quickly as possible. They must pay for their irresponsibility"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again, "I suggest you get ready for tonight. Pick out your gowns, dresses, tuxedos or whatever you wish to wear. Make sure it suits the occasion, though. It's a masquerade ball, so bring masks as well" he said in a giddy tone, "Dismissed"

* * *

At 10am, the twins assumed their scheduled patrolling duties around the castle grounds. Meanwhile, William paced the entire castle pondering over a very trivial dilemma...

_What the hell am I gonna wear tonight? I didn't even bring any clothes here_, he wondered. He didn't really know why he was so bothered by this. _Well, this is my first mission. I guess I just want to prove I can do something, starting off with my clothes... God, I feel like a girl..._

Upon entering his room, however, his worries were quelled when he noticed a small wooden closet next to the door. He felt slightly suspicious about it for some reason and approached it with caution. Slowly, he opened it up and found it full of clothes. Volturi uniforms, formal and casual attire, everything that he needed to fit the Volturi lifestyle was in that closet.

"Woah. This stuff is made for royalty!" he whispered in awe, running his hands through the soft cloths. He also found the Volturi pendant on his bed, glimmering under the little sunlight the window provided.

The young vampire tried on all his new clothes and felt they fit perfectly. Since he was going to be stuck in this body forever, he need not trouble himself about growing out of them. How they got his measurements right will always remain a mystery to him, but he was glad with how snug they were.

A few minutes later, he emerged from his room after closing the lights inside (after realizing the light bulb was still on). He was wearing a dark black suit buttoned over a navy blue dress shirt and a tie as black as his hair. He fixed up his slim dress pants and walked out confidently in his pointed leather shoes. He pulled out his necklace from his pocket and laced it around his neck, tucking it in neatly inside his suit. It was a bit heavy, _but it's nothing I can't get used to_.

As he passed the throne room, he did not notice the platinum blonde haired man he had run into. _I've really got to start watching where I'm going_, he cursed himself. He lifted his head up and his scared orange eyes were met with angry crimson ones.

"M-Master! I-I-" he managed to stutter out. He didn't really know his name, but his glare frightened him already

"It's 'Master Caius' to you! Watch where you're going, child! The next time you bump into me is the last time you'll see your head connected to your body!" he hissed. He easily towered over the boy, which made him seem even more intimidating. William swallowed a large gulp before nodding, "U-Understood, Master Caius!"

Caius narrowed his eyes at him one more time before turning around and leaving in a huff, smirking after succeeding in actually frightening the boy. If the poor one still had a heart, it would be beating so rapidly it might just pop out his chest! He felt like he just got ten shades paler if that were still possible!

He shook himself to get the chills out of his system and tried walking away as if nothing significant had just happened.

_It's my first day and I've already managed to get one of my masters to hate me..._

He shook his head at himself in disappointment. He looked up to one of the windows and noticed it was rather cloudy. He noticed his throat felt dry and felt a burning sensation known to him as thirst, so he decided to go hunting for some wild game. He simply cannot wait for 12pm when their snacks will arrive, so he took out a dark gray cloak from the closet in his room and left the castle, hoping to find a grizzly bear or two.

* * *

He returned shortly after an hour. However, he set out for another hunt after 3pm. After checking the silver watch wrapped around his left wrist, William decided to head back again at 6pm. In his room, he found that Aro had left him an invitation for the party, along with a silver eye mask with green and gold sequin designs.

**_You are cordially invited to this year's annual ball to celebrate Festa della Liberazione  
Theme: Masquerade Ball  
_****_Where: Park Hotel le Fonti, Volterra, Italy  
_****_When: Aug. 25, 2013; 8:00pm - 10:00pm  
_****_We hope that you can come to celebrate the day Italy was made free!  
_****_RSVP 0588-6956_**

"Fancy" he said to himself. He slipped off his cloak and went out to look for Alec and Jane's room. Considering this was a big castle, he'd have to go through many, many rooms...

* * *

Alec and Jane had already changed into their respective clothes for the occasion. The male twin wore a dark purple dress shirt and a black bowtie under a dark gray coat. He had slim, black dress pants that dropped just above his leather shoes. His mask was shiny blue with silver and golden sequin designs, covering his eyes and half his face. Meanwhile, the female twin was dolled up in a simple red dress with translucent silk sleeves with embroidered flowers; its skirt fell just above her knees. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail or bun as well. Her mask was shiny pink with silver and red sequin designs with a black feather sticking out on one side, covering only her eyes.

They both looked at each other as if just staring at their reflection and smiled

"Sister, how do I look?" Alec asked, a half-smile tugging at the corner of his mouth

"Very dashing, dear brother" she replied with a smile to match his. She twirled around and asked him this time, "What about me?"

"Absolutely stunning!" he said, bowing down to her, "I am barely worthy just looking at such beauty!"

They both laughed as they took their Volturi pendants and kept it away safely under their clothes. This was what they loved about each other; even if they were regarded as two of the most feared vampires of the Volturi - if not the world - they were still normal children who shared jokes and chuckles. They were two-of-a-kind and always understood each other, not letting anyone else into their world...

Their moment was suddenly cut when they heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was Aro, Jane hurried to open it, only to find a fixed up William standing in the hall.

While the blonde seemed very uninterested in seeing him, William couldn't help but notice how...pretty...she looked in such a plain dress. With her hair down, she looked downright gorgeous to him. Barely even realizing she had already walked away, Alec tapped him on the shoulder and said, "I would appreciate it if you'd stop ogling my sister"

He came out of his daze and heard what the other had said. "I was not ogling. Just admiring her, that's all" he replied in his defense.

Aro met them at the front gate before sending them off, "Focus on the task. No distractions. I trust that you will have not much trouble in locating this one despite the mask he may be wearing tonight. Stay vigilant" he said with a smile, each patting them on the shoulder

They all walked past the tall gates before dashing to the town, all eager to make their masters proud by accomplishing the mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only used Google Translate for the Italian and Latin-speaking parts so it's not accurate...**

* * *

The room was huge and had a yellow-orange glow thanks to the large chandeliers high on the ceiling. After the three presented their invitations to the guard outside, they went in with an air of danger, but not a lot of people seemed to notice. They were either too caught up in drinking wine and sampling the hors d'oeuvres or talking to each other in their thick European accents. Attention was the last thing they sought, so they were glad that they were hardly noticed.

"We should split up so we can find him easier" William suggested, looking down to his comrades. Jane appeared to be fine but Alec immediately retorted,

"No. There are too many people here and we could get lost. When we find the vampire, we'd be vulnerable to any sort of attack"

"How?"

"My power takes time to work, and he could've attacked me by then so Jane needs to be by my side. But if he finds a way around it, she can't fight back so you have to be around. You use your hands to channel your power, right? If you don't move in time you could be dead. It's imperative we stay together"

Alec simply pointed out all the weaknesses their abilities had but he was right. If they were alone, they could be done for. Newborns are much stronger than mature vampires so the fugitive has the upper hand. The taller one sighed and nodded, "Right. Let's stick together, but be on the look out"

The twins nodded as they walked through the big ballroom.

Throughout the duration of an hour, they've noticed nothing suspicious. The annoying waiters dressed in golden vests and silver masks kept offering them cheese samples and even cream puffs which were obviously unnecessary for them. However, they took some, but as soon as they turned their backs, they threw them at some nearby potted plants in the corners. The place was as full as they first came here so it was still difficult looking for a pale man with bright red eyes. They stopped trying to breathe after numerous men got drunk over the spirits served and the smell just became intolerable to them. Their eyesight improved overtime upon shutting one of their senses - despite their masks - so they surveyed the room easier. Suddenly, Jane heard a shrill scream and the faint sound of dripping fluid.

"Alec, over there!" she warned, pointing northeast from where they were standing. The brunette snapped his head in that direction and spotted a woman being dragged into a room near the corner. They all ran over, trying to get through the crowd as fast as possible. William reached first and pulled her out in time. However, he let his guard down and was tackled by a man in a green mask covering his whole face. He was too heavy so the young-looking one couldn't push him off. Suddenly, the man pulled back and opened his mouth, bending backwards in pain. It seemed like he was trying to scream but no sound came out. William looked at Jane and saw her staring intently at the man.

William used his powers to open all the doors. The humans were in so much panic they didn't even bother questioning who opened them in the first place and just started pouring out of the doors. While the man writhed in the imaginary fire, Alec smashed the mask on the other's face only to find the one they were looking for: A vampire with cold, pale skin and bright red eyes. The male twin immediately tried to use his powers, a black mist starting to form in the palms of his hands but he was suddenly swept away by a man in a uniform.

"Non è sicuro qui, ragazzo (It's not safe here, kid)" the guard said in a gruff voice, carrying Alec over his shoulder like a rag doll

"No, tu non capisci! (No, you don't understand!" Alec replied

"Jane, go after your brother! I'll take care of him" William instructed. Though Jane didn't like being told what to do, it was her twin on the line so she chased after the guard immediately and let go of her hold on the vampire.

When he was released from her power, he slumped on the floor and breathed heavily with a slight rasp in his breaths. William extended his hand to him. For a moment, when the newborn looked into his dim orange eyes and his pale skin, he thought he was an ally. He tried to reach for his hand but was stopped. He couldn't control his arm anymore! He tried to stand but the weight on his limb was so great that he stayed down. In a quick motion, that arm was snapped to his back as was the other one. His head was pulled down by a great force as he was starting to be lift up from the floor. He tried looking at the vampire who betrayed him, who was currently outstretching both arms to hold him still.

William forced the vampire to walk to avoid suspicion. As soon as he walked out the building, he met up with Alec and Jane.

"So what happened?" he asked

"Let's just say the guard won't remember at least the past 4 weeks of his life" Jane said with a malicious grin

"Dimitte me, tibi ferendus primus! Annon sim? Ego sum Adamus! (Let go of me, you insufferable brat! Don't you know who I am? I am Adamus!)" the captured immortal shouted, trying to wriggle out of the telekinetic grip

"Oh clausus! (Oh shut up!)" Alec yelled back as Jane implanted her illusions again, making him throw his head back in pain

"We should head back to the castle. He's caused enough trouble for one night" Alec said, randomly punching the newborn's chest

"Yes. He's getting quite heavy too" William commented

They started on their way back, with the police coming right on cue in the scene just as they had left. They were left wondering about the drops of blood, the opened doors with still hinged locks and the cracks on the floor.


End file.
